Tale of the Fallen
by Yizuki
Summary: Atem and Yugi are angels and brothers. They live in the angel kingdom. What happens when another angel gets jealous of one of them? After being found guilty for a crime he did not commit Atem is senteced to falling. Nothing good can happen now.No pairs.
1. Chapter 1

Tale of the Fallen

It was sunset in the angel Kingdom. The fiery chariot painted the roads and houses with every color from blood red to soft orange. Angels walked and flew on roads back and forth, carrying messages to higher angels who were holed up in their studies, too bothered to come out and enjoy the sunshine. Behind a clump of bushes a teenager with tri colored hair watched a woman with six wings. She had pale hair that was a silvery as moonlight, and softer than rose petals. Her lips were full and delicate, with the slightest hint of color that made them glow. She studied a scroll and wrote something down. Atem watched the Archangel Lilly avidly, his rich, royal purple eyes clouded with love. He loved her. The way she moved and the way she talked. He ran into her on purpose so he could talk to her. He sighed softly. How he wished he could confess his feelings. The only person who knew how he felt was his brother. He kept on telling him to just go up and say how he felt, but he knew that this angel had made a vow to never marry. If he confessed his feelings he could be accused of tempting an archangel. The penalty for that was falling. He shivered at the thought. Falling, he didn't want to fall. For that he could keep his feelings secret.

"Looking at someone?" He stayed still, and then abruptly turned and grabbed his little brother. Yugi laughed and tried to get out of his brothers grasp. Atem gave him a hard rub with his knuckles then released him.

"You're not supposed to be here." He said.

"Neither are you." Yugi joked. "Looking at her again?"

"What are you going to make out of it? Huh? Huh?! What are you going to make out of it?!" He rubbed his knuckles into his hair again. What neither of them noticed was a Judgment Angel was watching them. He had always been jealous of Atem and his position among the other angels. He had been looking for a way to cause Atem to fall and now he finally had one. Atem was a messenger angel for one of the highest archangels in the court. He was said to be very wise and very kind. Many talked highly of him, this made Corel mad. Before Atem had come he had been the top angel. Now he was second in everyone's hearts. He resolved to fix this as soon as possible, by any means possible. The next day he walked into the judgement court.

"Corel. What a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe the honor of having you grace our presence." Corel bowed his head, pretending to be sad.

"I'm afraid it's with grave news that I come here." He smirked internally as he watched the members of the court lean in. "Atem has tempted an archangel."

The next day Atem was seized and a few days later a trial was held. Atem was shoved into the courtroom with his wings tied in chains. His robes that declared him a messenger angel had been taken and replaced with the simple gown that all accused wore. The band of truth was upon his forehead. It was golden and had a teardrop in it's center where a large gem had been placed. If he told a lie it would reveal it. He saw his family looking at him in horror.

"Angel Atem, you are before the angel court for accusations of tempting an archangel. Do you deny this?" He stood before the court proudly. He would not let himself be reduced to tears or begs like so many others.

"Yes." The angel who was overlooking their case peered at him.

"You realize that the court will not believe you?"

"Yes." The angel who was conducting the trial looked at him.

"I sympathize for you Atem. The court can be unforgiving." He looked at his notes. "Now, The angel who turned you in claims that you have an attachment to this archangel. Is this true?"

"Yes." A gasp ran through the court. "It is true that I loved an archangel but I never told her about my feelings. I knew she had made a vow never to marry and I did not want to tempt her. I watched her yes. I talked to her yes. But I never told her how I felt." The jewel on the band of truth glowed blue. He jury murmured to itself. Blue, it meant he was telling the truth. The judgment angel began to panic. Under his breath he muttered a spell. Atem screamed as the spell started to affect the band. It started to electrocute him as the band fought against the spell. Finally the judgment angel overpowered the band and changed the color. The jury gasped and glared at him angrily. Atem tried to look at the band. He could feel the heat coming from the band glowing red.

"NO!!!" Atem looked around. Yugi was struggling to get to him. "No! Atem never revealed his feelings! I watched him! He would talk to the archangel! But I never saw him confess! I swear!" The jury talked about what the boy had said. The angel who was conducting the trial looked at Yugi then at him.

"Ten minute break for the jury to make their decision." Everyone got up. The angel got down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Atem…good luck kid." He patted his shoulder. His family came up. Before anyone could say anything he held up his hand.

"Listen…If I fall…Then I want you to know that I love you all…And I hope to see you again…one day." He looked at his brother. "I promise that I will never fall under Satan's rule." The jury began to file back in. His family began to panic.

"Atem! They can't do this!"

"We won't let you fall!"

"Please! I'll fall with you!"

"NO!!" Atem shouted. "No. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you fell." He touched his brother's cheek gently. "Yugi…I will see you again…I promise." He faced the jury whose faces were hard. The angel sighed then said.

"Has the jury reached its decision?" A male angel stood up.

"We have." He took a deep breath. "In the case of the Angel Atem we find him…..Guilty." His mother burst into tears. The judge looked down.

"Very well…Atem…You know the law….The penalty of tempting an archangel is falling….You have three days." Atem sighed and was led out of the courtroom. Three days later his family gathered at the cliff of fallen. Atem's wings were free again. Atem was dressed back in his messenger clothes, a final acknowledgement that he had been part of their race before he was banished. He stood at the edge of the cliff. He looked at his family. The archangel Gabriel read a script. When it was finished Atem's eyes grew blank. He looked at his family one last time then stepped off the cliff. His last thought was of Yugi. And what would happen to him.


	2. Waking up

Okay. Just for everyone who reads this I will post a new chapter whenever I get three reviews or it has been three days. Whichever comes first. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Waking up

When he woke up he was hot. When he opened his eyes he saw fire and heard screams. A man with demon wings and one foot as a hoof stood in front of him. A sinister smile was plastered on his face, as if he had just accomplished something purely evil. It sent shivers down his spine.

_**"Well! I see you're finally awake! How are you feeling?"**_

_**"**_Satan." He said. He tried to get up but was stopped by a bought of dizziness.

_**"You seem to know me. Now who are you?"**_

"A-Atem." He held his head. He felt like he had fallen a long distance. "W-Where am I?"

_**"In hell."**_He said smiling wickedly. Atem gasped and looked at his wings. They were still white but a few feathers were gray.

"I-I fell?" Satan's grin widened even more.

_**"Yes. And I'm here to ask…"**_

"No." He said it before he had even finished. Satan looked at him in surprise. No one had ever refused his offer. He tried to offer him in several different ways but he still said "No."

_**"Why? Why do you refuse?"**_Atem thought about it for a moment.

"I-I don't know. I just know that I can't. I made a promise to someone…I don't know who…I just know I have to keep it." Satan thought about it. Then he said.

**"**_**How about this:**__** If you will catch demons and keep an eye on my son then I will not convert you."**_ Atem looked at Satan with interest. This might work, he just had to make sure.

"You promise? You promise not to convert me? At all? No influence whatsoever?" Satan frowned. Atem knew how he worked, and he had made it so that there was no way he could get him. After trying to come up with a way to work around his promise he gave up and agreed. Atem got up unsteadily and looked around. Hell was exactly how he had pictured it. verything was either red from heat or burning. There didn't seem to be any people, unlike angel kingdom. He felt sad knowing that he would never see that place again. But he had to make due with what he had. At the center of the land there was a shining palace, falsely beautiful amongst all this carnage. It was the lure of temptation, Atem reasoned, the thing that drew all creatures of impure hearts to this place. He had no doubt that Satan lived in that palace. Satan conjured a scroll and said.

_**"This is a list of demons that are getting too frisky. I want you to capture them." **_Atem nodded and spread his wings. Despite his long fall they were actually intact and ready for flight. The only difference was the grey feathers. Atem knew that as time went on all of his feathers would turn grey, and then deepen to black. HE skyrocketed towards the sky of hell and to the human world. _**"When you get to the surface you need to get some new clothes! Fallen angels aren't often seen on the human world!" **_Atem raised his hand to show he had understood. As soon as he left Satan growled and punched the ground. This angel was smart. There had been nothing he could do to get him under his control. He growled. At least he could get the demons he wanted back. But quietly he plotted to get him to join….one way or another.

* * *

Yugi watched as his brother stepped off the cliff. He ran to the edge and watched as he fell headfirst toward earth. There was a brief flash of red and he was gone. Yugi cried silent tears. They fell like diamonds toward the sky. Clouds began to colas and it started to rain.

"Atem…..Atem…..why didn't you let me fall too?" He whispered these words over and over as he watched the earth for some sign of his brother. He just wanted to know he was all right. He bent over the ledge for several days. Angels tried to move him, but every attempt caused the young angel to send a blast of his magic that would tear them off of him , and he would be back at the cliff. After twenty days an angel came to his family. He bowed his head as a sign to their grieving.

"Miss Evan. Your son has been at that cliff for over twenty days. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep, he just stares at the spot where your son disappeared." Yugi's mother bowed her head as well.

"We know. We've tried to bring him back but he won't move. He refuses. His bond with his brother is too strong. When Atem fell a part of him fell with him." She diverted her eyes, as if ashamed to ask what she said next. "We…we know this isn't done often…but we would like to have the council perform the spell of forgetfulness." The angel looked down.

"The council was already considering this…I was sent to offer that as an option…You must know that if the spell is placed upon him…he won't be able to live with you…He'll have to live with another family until the spell is ready to break." They looked down.

"We know…we have decided that we would rather see our son happy again than have him be with us." The angel nodded.

"I will notify the council of your decision…I grieve for your loss, Atem was a good angel." With that he left. Five days later the council was gathered on the cliff. Yugi would not move so they had to conduct the spell around him. Gabriel started, one by one the angels joined in the spell. When the incantation had passed around in a circle three times Yugi's eyes became absolutely blank. He fell asleep and his family picked him up and gave him to the designated family.

"Take good care of him." His mother muttered.

"We will, don't worry." They nodded and the new family turned and carried him away.

End chapter

What do you think? Is it good so far?


	3. Plans set ahead

I believe that is three reviews! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 3: Plans set ahead

Five years later.

"Focus Yugi! I know you can do this!" His teacher encouraged him. Yugi was struggling with the spell of light. He was trying to create a bright flash. There was a huge flash as Yugi finally did it. However the flash so bright it blinded everyone in the area. Yugi shook his head and sighed. For several years he had been experiencing things like this. After these episodes he would have an ache in his chest, like he was missing something. He shook his head again to clear it. Why did he keep on having these episodes?! It always happened when a spell got out of control, or when he had an extremely powerful emotion. He decided to talk to his parents about it.

"All right Yugi. That's enough for today." He nodded and flew home. His brother was in the yard whittling a figurine. It had the wing of an angel, but it also had the wing of a demon as well. The clothes were a mix of angel robes and demonic tribal garb. The hair was short on one end and long on the other. Yugi shook his head. His brother had always been rather fond of the half races.

"Hey little bro!" He waved. Yugi nodded and walked inside.

"Hey mom?" His mother poked her head out from the kitchen where she was making dinner. The smell of dewberry soup made his mouth water.

"Yes dear?"

"I need to talk to you." She came out of the kitchen, still dressed in her temple robes. Yugi's mother was an assistant in the temple, filling the alters with insense and cleaning the old ones. Yugi had always said she should try to go higher, but his mother just laughed and stayed where she was.

"What s it?"

"I-I keep on getting these…episodes…Whenever I lose control of a spell or experience a powerful emotion I-I feel…different…like I have this huge weight in my chest…like…like I'm…missing something." She got a worried expression. "I-I keep on feeling like someone is gone…like I'm not…whole." She looked down.

"I-I think you're ready." He felt confused.

"Ready for what?" She looked at him.

"Come with me." She went outside and turned toward the courthouse.

"Mother? What are you doing?" His brother asked.

"I'm going to take Yugi to the courthouse. He's ready." His brother got an odd expression on his face. He set down the figurine he was whittling and got up.

"Are you sure?"

"He's beginning to have the symptoms of it wearing off." His face became hard.

"All right. I'll go get the rest of the family. And I'll get them as well." He flew off.

"Come on." She flew toward the courthouse. Yugi followed close behind. When they got there a judgment angel was teaching a group of young angels how to tell if someone was guilty or not. When he saw Yugi he stiffened and looked away. Yugi looked at him, curious. He felt like he knew the man.

"Who is that?"

"That's angel Corel. He teaches judgment angels. This way." She walked in. As soon as she and Yugi had disappeared into the building angel Corel dismissed his class. This was not good. Yugi's spell of forgetfulness was wearing off faster than he thought. If he tried to figure out what happened now then he would be ruined. He decided that as soon as he went to the spot he would send him to join his brother.

* * *

Yugi's POV

I followed mother down to the temptation courtroom. It was empty. She went to the recorder and placed her hand onto it. It flashed and whirred and a projection appeared. Words flashed in the air.

"CASE #4349

NAME: ATEM MUTO

ACCUSATION: TEMPTING AN ARCHANGEL

JUDGMENT: GUILTY"

The words disappeared and watched as a boy who had hair similar to my own was led into the courtroom. I watched the bizarre events as the band of truth electrocuted him and changed color. I found this suspicious. I had never been heard of something like that happening before. I watched as he talked to a family and…and myself. Mother tapped a button and sound popped into existence, the boys deep reassuring voice filled the room.

"_Listen…If I fall…Then I want you to know that I love you all…And I hope to see you again…one day._" The boy looked at my projection. "_I promise that I will never fall under Satan's rule._" He caressed my projections cheek. I watched as the boy was declared guilty. The recording ended and the room was silent once more.

"So…Now you know." I was frozen in place with horror and shock.

"Where are they…? My real family? And why don't I remember any of this?"

"They had your memory erased." This made me mad.

"Why?! Were they ashamed that they're son fell?!" My mother looked at the ground and her wings drooped, a sign of great sadness.

"No. You were pining away. You watched your brother fall…you didn't budge from the cliff. You wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, you just looked at the spot where he had disappeared. Your real parents couldn't bear to see you wasting away like that…they had your memory erased so that you wouldn't miss him and might actually be happy again." Now I looked at the ground.

"Will my memory ever come back?" I asked softly.

"The spell was supposed to wear off after ten years. By that time they were hoping you would be detached enough so you could remember him without slipping back into that state like you did when he first fell." I thought about it.

"All right. But I want to find out what happened to him. I want to know why he was accused of temptation." My mother who I now knew was adopted nodded. "You have every right to do so." I walked out. Angel Corel came up. He had a cheery smile plastered on his face and he was bouncing slightly. He looked like an overexcited child.

"Hey! I couldn't help but hear that you want to find out what happened to angel Atem. I know some stuff…come to the cliff at midnight and I'll give you the information." I nodded. "Great!" His grin got even wider and he clapped me on the back. I frowned as I watched him go. There was something wrong with the way he had greeted me, almost as if he were too cheerful. I shrugged the thought off. It was probably just his personality, I didn't need to worry.

That night at midnight I went to the cliff and looked out. It was chilling to think that my lost brother had fallen from this cliff. I heard something behind me. Before I could turn around someone pushed me off the cliff. I panicked trying to flap back up to the cliff but my wings wouldn't work. I turned about in the air until I couldn't tell up from down, left from right. Everything was just a blur of color. I gave up and let myself fall, hoping for my life it didn't kill me. My only consolation was that the script of the fallen hadn't been read. As long as that hadn't happened I was a lost angel. At that I blacked out.

End chapter

Sorry if this is short. It was seven pages long on my word document.


	4. Lost

Chapter 4: Lost

It was twilight, the time when the sun has just gone down and all that remains is the afterglow of its glorious downfall. The time when the world seems to stand still, as if everything had just ended and you were waiting for the next life to come. During this time on earth a man dressed in black sat on a park bench, watching the lives of humans pass on by him. His coal black clothes helped him blend into the shadows. Silver chains hung from the pockets of skin tight leather pants. A black, sleeveless shirt with silver buckles accented the silver arm and wristbands. An upside down cross with a viper coiled around it hung on his neck easily. This man was Atem, the fallen angel. The years away from angel kingdom had certainly changed him. His hair had grown long and now was tied behind him with a ponytail, only his golden bangs were free of the tie. Earth's sun had turned his skin a dark, bronze color. And his eyes had deepened to a burning crimson. He no longer looked like an angel that had just come down from his home. He looked like a full blooded fallen, sinful and seducing. However despite his appearance he still rejected Satan's offer to join him. He didn't know why. Whenever he thought about it all he could bring up was a promise. Then a chant would sound in his head and he wouldn't remember a thing. Atem faintly shook his head, golden bangs swirling in front of his face. He'd worry about it later.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Atem's POV

It's quiet tonight, quiet and peaceful. If you look around you would see people hurrying to their cars, families walking home through the park, and couples holding hands as they smiled, knowing that at their lovers house there will be a crackling fire to sit in front of while they bask in each other's company. Everything was as normal as it could be.

Feh. Shows what they know doesn't it? Two of those couples are actually demons watching the small kids, waiting for a chance to throw them into a temper tantrum. Another demon hides in a tree, waiting to make one of the poorer single men pull out their gun and rob another. Heh, of course, some of this is done by free will, but not much.

I look at the burnt scroll in my hand. There he is, the one in the tree. He's causing a woman to have a hysterical fit. From the demons expression this isn't the first time he's done this. When he got bored the demon let her go on, on her own and went down the street. I followed at a safe distance. The demon led me into the shadier parts of town. More demons were here, it would be harder to follow him. He entered a bar called the October Moon. I smiled. Demons, too predictable. All of them came here after a good nights work. I should have just come here early and waited for him to show up. I silently approached the demon. He is drinking a Bloody Mary. I sit down beside him.

"Nice night." I commented conversationally. The demon harrumphed. They never like it when people say nice things, even if it's about them. Don't ask me why, that's just how they work.

"I seen be'er." He answered in a thick cockney accent. He took a great swig from his glass. "Oo're you? I never seen you ere before." I shrugged, best to remain neutral for right now. Act like I don't really care.

"Well I'm new to the area. I've never been in this type of bar before." The demon chuckled. "An' ya probably never will!" He pulled out a knife and held it to my neck. "I know you. You're Atem. Only angel to fall and not go under Sa'an's rule." He pressed the dagger closer. "I suppose you've been ordered to take me in aven't you? Then I'm goin' to enjoy killin' you!" I laughed.

"You can't kill me!" He tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"An why not?" He said, pressing the dagger to my neck harder.

"You're already captured!" He looked down and saw his hands were bound around my neck. I pulled his hands down, smashing his head into my own. The demon went limp. I slit my wrist and poured a bit of my blood down his throat and put an upside down cross on his neck.(1) Instantly the demon disappeared. I sighed and paid for the demons drink. Then I bought a beer and went outside. I leaned against the building, took a long swig and sighed. Damn. How I wished I could get off of this earth. I had no idea what I did to even get here. But I wanted to see the angel kingdom. There was someone waiting up there for me, I just knew it. I looked at the sky longingly. "What did I do to fall from your grace?" I asked. A shooting star was streaking across the sky. I didn't pay much attention to it. Then I realized it was streaking down instead of across, I looked closer and made out a pair of wings. I raced toward the impact point. That wasn't a shooting star that was an angel. A faint boom was heard as the angel hit the ground. A shock wave quivered through the ground and almost made me fall to my knees, almost. I got to him. He was unconscious. I couldn't hold back a gasp. He looked just like me. He looked like I did when I first fell. His pale skin was marred with bloody marks from hitting the ground. His hair missed the golden streaks that shot through mine, and his eyes….his eyes look like they would be wide, innocent, untouched by the corruption of the world. His white robes mark him as an angel in training. I examined him. His clothes were burned, but his body was intact except for some gashes from skidding down the pavement, and his wings were still white. Not one feather was gray, not even from the soot or heat. So it wasn't a fallen, it was a lost angel. Oh well. At least I could take care of him until he was ready to re-ascend. I picked him up and carried him to my apartment. I looked around and sighed. I really needed to clean this place up. Pictures and custom designs for demon hunting weapons were scattered about, along with my equipment. I hope this kid doesn't get the wrong idea when he wakes up. I set him on the bed and got some water and a clean rag. Slowly I cleaned the soot, dirt, and the blood from his wounds. The wounds weren't that serious except for one on his arm. I might have to use my powers to heal that, but it would leave a scar. I got up to go get bandages and heard a soft moaning. I hoped he would stay there long enough for me to get the bandages. That wound on his arm was severe. And angels aren't used to existing, at least not in the way that humans do.(2)

* * *

Yugi's POV

I woke up to darkness. I opened my eyes. They were met with a mess beyond comprehension. Pictures of gothic people, and a slew of drawings depicting crosses and ancient symbols were scattered around. Strange devices whose function escaped me laid everywhere. I moaned and tried to stand up. I collapsed back onto the bed I had been set on. My wings felt like they were covered in grime. Blood stained the sheets below me. That's funny, why was there blood below me?

"W-where am I?" A gothic looking person came into the room. His clothes were completely black with silver buckles and chains. His tanned skin rippled with lean muscles. His crimson eyes gazed at me with concern. He came forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're lucky. That was quite a fall you had. Not many angels survive the fall to earth." I gasped in surprise but ended up coughing. Blood spurted out of my mouth. I wiped my mouth and looked at the smear of blood. The Goth patted my back. "Take it easy. You're not used to existing…not on the human level at least." He gave me a cloth to wipe the blood off and began to clean my wings. I closed my eyes. It felt so good. He worked on one wing then moved onto the next. I coughed again and more blood came up. The Goth began to express concern. "Are you all right? I've never seen an angel have such a rough time."

"I-I'm…fine." I managed to gasp. He seemed even more concerned.

"I don't think so. You're coughing up blood every five minutes." He handed me a glass of some sort of red liquid. He noticed the way I was looking at it. "Relax, it's not blood. It's red wine. For some reason it helps." I sighed, took a drink and coughed. It was strong. At least I wasn't coughing up blood anymore. I took another large gulp. "Slower! Slower! If you aren't careful you'll…" I retched into a glass bowl. "…Throw up." I wiped my mouth to get rid of the sour taste.

"W-who are you?" He looked down and thought about my question. Finally he looked up.

"My name is not important; I am someone who will help you get back." I felt suspicious of him, but if he didn't want to give me his name that was fine.

"Well what should I call you?"

"…Yami."

"Yami." I mused. "I like that." He smiled. I took another swig of red wine a little more careful this time around. I coughed lightly. "This stuff really DOES help! How did you know? And how did you know I was an angel?" His eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness and hidden secrets as he chuckled deep in his throat.

"I have connections to answer your first question. And for the other…The wings and robe are a bit of a giveaway."

"Oh. I didn't realize it was that obvious…What should I do?"

"Well…First you need to retract your wings." I pulled them in. "Secondly you'll have to wear my clothes until we can get you some of your own." He went to a closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. Then he pulled out a pair of boots. I looked at the clothes. Is black all this guy has? I shrugged and put them on. Everything was too big. "Come on." I followed him outside. The city was dark and crowded. He walked purposefully toward a shop. He led me inside. There were clothes everywhere! Yami began pulling clothes off the rack. He handed them to me and pointed at a place called "Changing rooms". I walked inside a decently sized room and started putting them on. He quickly came over and led me into a stall inside the large room. After several hours and several explanations on how to use the changing rooms I finally had an outfit. It was a short sleeved white, button up shirt, a light blue hoodie, and a pair of black pants. "Great! You look like a perfect human now!" I scratched my arms. These clothes were itchy! Not to mention revealing!(3)

"I feel ridiculous without my robes!" I grumbled walking back into the stall.

"Don't worry. You get used to it." He walked up. "You'll have to take those clothes off while I pay for them. You can put them back on afterwards."

"Why can't you just pay for the clothes while I wear them?" I said while pulling them off.

"It's just what humans do." I tossed the clothes to him and he went off. A few minutes later he handed the clothes back and I put them on. I walked out and followed him back to his home. Instantly I knew something was wrong. The room seemed darker than before, a sickly aura hung in the air.

"_**Well, well, well! You seem to have found yourself a roommate!**__" _I looked around for the source of the voice. Instinctively I called upon my angel powers. "_**And an angel too!**__** How sweet! You're getting soft Yami!**_" A figure emerged from the shadows. He had demonic wings and horns. His eyes were blood red and his entire demeanor reeked of evil.

"Leviathan." I whispered. Yami stepped forward. He and Satan's son began to argue.

"I demand to know what you've gotten yourself into Leviathan! Your father only sends you to me when it's serious!" I gasped. He knew the devil? Satan? And knowingly worked for him? I backed up.

"_**It is none of your business YAMI! I do what I wish!**_" Yami sprouted glossy wings of coal black and leaped on top of him. They were beautiful, not dull like angels always describe them. They were smooth and seemed to shine with hidden light. He held his hand to his forehead and began to chant. Satan's son's eyes widened. "_**You wouldn't dare! You'll never make it back to Angel Kingdom if you do that!**_" Yami seemed to ignore him and continued chanting. "_**All right!**__** All right! I tried to kill a level five demon favored by my father!**_" Yami stopped the chant and let go. He sighed and shook his head. He drew his wings back into his back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your temper will always get in the way of being a good ruler. That at least your father understands." Leviathan snorted.

"_**You fallen are all the same! I'm sentenced to be with you for three weeks! So your precious little angel better stay out of my way!**_" With that he walked upstairs. Yami turned to me. His expression clouded when he saw my fear.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-You're a fallen angel…aren't you? I-I heard what he said about working for the devil…Will you give me to him?" He seemed to lose stature when I finished. He looked sad, almost dejected. He turned and looked up at the sky. Tears were in the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, I am a fallen angel. I do work for the devil but I am not under his control. And no, I would never give you to him willingly."

"You work for the devil but aren't under his control? How does that work?" He smiled weakly.

"I capture demons and keep an eye on his son in exchange for my freedom. Satan doesn't control or convert me." I looked at him in awe.

"No influence?" Yami grinned.

"He can't even try." I relaxed. All of a sudden I started coughing again. He rushed over and helped me onto the bed. "Take it easy. Existing is harder than it looks." I coughed again, my vision started to blur. "Kid? Hey Kid!" I struggled to speak.

"My name…is…Yugi." His expression softened.

"Okay Yugi. Take it easy. You're still…" I never heard the rest as I lost consciousness.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

(1)Fallen angels blood reacts badly with demons. When this is combined with an upside down cross it somehow transports them back to hell.

(2)Angel kingdom is completely pure because anyone who commits a severe enough crime to taint the place is banished. Because of this angels are used to the aura of the location they are in being pure. When one falls to the tainted aura of earth or hell causes them to be sick until their body adjusts to the evil of the aura. And no one has ever figured out how red wine helps this process.

(3)Hey! He's used to wearing a full robe with multiple layers! What do you expect?

* * *


	5. Fires and Fevers

Chapter 5: Fires and Fevers

* * *

Yugi woke up to a gentle touch on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Yami standing over him. He blinked slowly and sat up.

* * *

"Yami…? What are you doing?" Yami pressed a finger to his lips and motioned toward the door. Yugi was confused but got up and put on his clothes. He raced out, not noticing the figure just inside the doorframe. The person woke up and looked around. When he didn't see Yugi he got up and put on his coat to find him. Yugi stumbled through the undergrowth trying desperately to keep up with Yami. He was more confused than ever. Why was Yami leading him out here? All of a sudden he stopped.

* * *

"Yami…? Where are we?" Yami turned around and smiled wickedly. Yugi began to get frightened. A million thoughts raced through his mind, all of them horrible and frightening. "Yami? What are you doing? What's going on?!" His voice got higher as he began to panic.

* * *

"_**I'm not Yami you fool!**_" Yugi's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He turned around and ran for his life. Leviathan laughed and snapped his fingers. Dark fire sprang to life in front of him. It reached for the sky, much higher than he could jump or fly. He skidded to a halt and turned around. Leviathan snapped his fingers again and more dark fire appeared. Yugi ran different directions only to find himself surrounded by fire. Leviathan laughed. "_**Ha! Ha! Ha! I'd like to see Yami get you out of this one! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_" He dissolved into the smoke and drifted back to the apartment. He looked into a hand mirror that he kept for occasions such as this. He saw Yugi trying to put out the fire with water. The fool! The fires of hell don't go down that easily! The flames started closing in. Yugi coughed as smoke entered his lungs. He drew out his wings and flapped them in an attempt to clear the air. He kept firing water onto the flames; but it only seemed to make them hotter! He began to get dizzy. His head spun as the smoke and heat began to overpower him. The spell wavered then died as he concentrated on staying awake. Finally he collapsed. There was a crack as he landed on one of his wings. His head cleared a bit as some smoke free air entered his lungs. His wings retracted themselves.

* * *

"Yugi? Yugi?! Where are you?!" He raised his head. Was that…?"

* * *

"Yami!" He cried weakly. "I'm over…"The heat overpowered him and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Atem's POV

I raced down the street looking for Yugi. Where could he have gone?!

"YUGI?! YUUGGII!!!" No! Nothing! Wait…what was that? I concentrated on a faint glow on the horizon. It was a forest fire! "YUGI!" I raced toward it. The glow got brighter. The fire was spreading! And Yugi had probably gone in to see if anyone was hurt! I ran faster. Finally I reached the edge. "Yugi?! Yugi can you hear me?!" No response. "He must be farther inside." I pulled my jacket tight and leaped in. I raced past the burning trunks. The burning red light from the fires reminded me eerily of hell's forests. I got closer and closer to the center of the fire. Still no sign of him! "Yugi? Yugi?! Where are you?!" a small weak voice drifted to my ears. It was barely audible even by my standards.

"Yami! I'm over…" Silence. I raced toward the noise and stopped. There was a ring of dark red fire around the place where Yugi was trapped. I was beginning to suspect that this was no coincidence.

"YUGI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" No answer. "YUGI! SEND ME A SIGN ANYTHING!" Still no answer. There was no choice. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and jumped through the fire. I looked around. There was a black figure lying on the ground in the center of the circle. "YUGI!" I rushed over. The person was face down. I turned him over. It was Yugi all right. I gently picked him up. "Hold on Yugi. I'll get you out of here." He moaned and shifted in my arms, huddling closer, clutching my shirt. I looked around. No way out except through. "Sorry Yugi." I muttered. I jumped back through the fire and quickly set him on the ground to put out the fire that had managed to latch itself onto him.(1) Once he was flame free I summoned my wings and flew back to the apartment away from the sweltering heat. When I got back I set Yugi down on the bed and began to check him. There was a large amount of smoke in his lungs. I breathed it into myself and coughed it out.(2) My body quickly healed. I got some cool, wet cloths and rubbed him down. Steam began to swirl around me as the water evaporated from his body heat. Gradually though he cooled down. I looked at his clothes and groaned. His brand new clothes were sooty and burnt from when I had jumped through the fire. Great! Now he needed new clothes again! At least I knew what to buy now. And it wasn't like I had a limited amount of money. I grumbled a bit but smiled in relief when I saw that nothing else had happened to him. I got up. Now that I knew he was all right I needed to talk to a certain someone. Leviathan was sitting on the bed cleaning his lion like claws with a large knife. He looked utterly content, an expression he only had when he had caused a great amount of mischief. He smiled as he heard me come in.

"_**Atem…what a surprise.**_" He purred. I growled at him.

"I am not in the mood for your games Leviathan." His grin widened.

"_**And why not?**__** A little upset that angel friend of yours got hurt?**_" I grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall. "_**Oooh**______**Touchy!**_" He cackled.

"Enough! I know it was you who trapped him! Only your fire is that particular shade of red." He laughed in my face. "What's so funny?"

"_**You!**__** You don't get it do you? Not even the similarities in your appearance tipped you off!**_" He laughed harder. I looked at him in confusion. What is he babbling about?

"What are you talking about?!!" He cackled.

"_**If you don't know I won't tell you!**_" He said in a sing song voice.

"Leviathan!!!"

"_**Bye!**_" He waved and vanished, leaving nothing but evil smelling smoke. I let my hands fall to my side. What had he meant? Not even our similar appearance had tipped me off? What did that mean?

* * *

Yugi's POV

Waking up was like crawling through a small tunnel. The walls of my mind seemed to press down on me. Slowly my eyes opened. I looked around. I was back in the apartment. Had Leviathan taken me back? I looked over to my side and gasped. Yami was in a chair beside me. His head was off to the side and his eyes were closed. Cautiously I got up, careful not to wake him. My feet touched the floor. Yami's eyes snapped open and he looked at me. There was nothing to it. I dashed for the door.

"Yugi wait!" I kept running, nearly tripping over all the clutter. "Yugi stop! Stop!" He caught up and grabbed me. I fought to get away. "Yugi relax! It's me!" I couldn't hear him. I felt half crazy from the heat around me. He started to hold me tighter and grab my limbs in a way so that I was immobilized. I looked up at him and saw his deep crimson eyes. My body froze. His eyes…I couldn't…What was going on? "Yugi! It's okay! It's all right! Leviathan's gone. It's me Yugi!" I started to relax. "That's it Yugi. You're all right. You're safe." He lifted a hand to stroke my face and recoiled when he felt my forehead. Slowly, so his grip wouldn't slip he walked us to the bathroom. He put my hands in one fist and used the other to wet a cloth. He pressed it to my forehead and I shivered. It was freezing! But it seemed to help. I hadn't noticed my vision was blurry until things seemed to come back onto clarity. The heat ebbed away. I became slack in his arms as the strength the fever had given me faded. I looked at him and it was like it was the first time I had seen him clearly since I had woken up.

"Y-Yami?"

"Yes Yugi. I'm here." I groaned and went limp. I felt so tired. He let go and scooped me up. "You seem to have a knack for getting yourself into trouble." He said playfully. I smiled. It was true. I was always getting hurt one way or another, especially since I had run into him. He laid me back down on the bed. "You need to rest Yugi. The fire took quite a toll on you. It doesn't help that you're still adjusting to living. That's the reason you've gotten so sick." I shuddered as my back erupted in fire.

"Yami…My back…It hurts." He helped me lay on my belly as he examined my back. I cried out when he touched the place where my wings would emerge. He frowned.

"Yugi…I need you to bring out your wings. I nodded and began to summon them. Excrutiating pain went through my body and I pulled them back in. "Yugi, I know it hurts but you have to! I think one of your wings might be broken. I need to make sure that it isn't too extensive." I didn't want to do it. "I'll summon mine as well. Will that be better?" I nodded. "Okay. Come on." I summoned my wings again. The pain returned but I blocked it and continued. Yami's glossy black wings emerged along with my feathery white ones. Yami examined one. He gently ran his hand down it and I bit back a scream. "It's not just broken, the muscles knotted itself." That was a problem. I had seen this happen to an angel before. I knew what was coming next. "I'm going…"

"To to rub the spot to get the muscle to relax so you can align it properly and it'll heal." I finished.

"How did you know?"

"I took a class on injuries once with my brother." _What the…? No I haven't! What am I talking about? _I searched my memories. Sure enough, there was the memory of learning how to treat a broken wing, but I wasn't with my adopted family. I was with an older boy who looked like me…almost like…Yami. Was Yami Atem? Was he my brother?

* * *

Atem's POV

_He's taken a class with his brother? This makes things easier. But it's strange…I dimly recall taking a class with someone as well._ I went deep into my memories to find it. There it was! It was fuzzy but there. I was taking a class on how to treat a broken wing with a smaller boy. A boy who looked like me….almost...like….Yugi. I pulled myself out of my mind. _I can't be thinking about this! I needed to heal Yugi's wing!_ I opened my eyes and saw Yugi looking at me strangely.

"Yugi…Is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"N-No…I'm fine." He laid down on his back and made himself relax as much as possible. He took a cloth and held it tightly. I half smiled. Carefully I massaged the spot. Yugi whimpered and tensed, but forced himself to stay still. Slowly I felt the muscles relax. Finally they were loose enough for me to actually heal the wing. I felt where the bone broke carefully and lined it up. I reached down and grabbed the stout piece of wood I would be using and placed it gently beside it. Then I took the gauze and wound it tightly. "There Yugi, it's done." He relaxed.

"Thanks, Yami."

"It was no problem."

"Hey Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever have a brother?" I stiffened.

"I-I don't know…fallen angels memories are wiped before they leave…I'm not sure why though." I turned and thought about what he had said. _He must have a similar memory that has him learning healing with me. I he really be my brother?_

* * *

Yugi's POV

I felt a little disappointed. I had been hoping that he could tell me. But no…he didn't remember. I wish his memory hadn't been wiped. I wondered if there were more memories of me and him together. I searched for a long time but nothing came forward. I sighed. _I guess he isn't my brother after all. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Atem's POV

I felt a little disappointed. I had searched extensively through my memory but had found no other memories of Yugi and I together. I guess he wasn't my brother after all.

* * *

End Chapter.

Fallen angels are immune to hells fires. Lost or regular angels draw it like moths to a candle.

Angels have the ability to draw anything into their bodies as long as they have physical contact with the body part.


	6. Apologies

I am soo sorry about what happened with chapter five! I'm not exactly sure what happened but I plan to find out. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Trips and Traps

Chapter 6: Trips and Traps

Yugi's POV

A few weeks later Yami took me out. I asked if this was a good idea since my wing still hadn't healed and had to be kept out in the open. He just winked and put a blindfold over my eyes. We got into his car. This turned out to be a problem since it wasn't built for angels with broken wings. I managed to get inside in the end though. He drove for a long time. When he removed my blindfold I found myself in an area of town I had never seen before. It was full of angels, demons, and other people I had only heard of.

"Welcome to mirror town!" He shouted. Yami seemed so happy to be with me. He was even starting to dress like a normal person! Still wore all black though. He began to give me a grand tour. "Mirror town was originally an inn owned by a man who was half demon half angel. He created it so that angels and demons could talk and negotiate without getting banished. This was achieved by making the place completely neutral. He doesn't allow any demon to attack an angel no matter what and he doesn't allow an angel to attack a demon no matter what. The idea was pretty unpopular at first but it's came in handy in the end. Lost angels and demons came here to recover because they knew no one could harm them. Naturally the inn was hidden from human eyes due to its strangeness. Eventually people stopped leaving and built homes here. They in turn had to be protected from human eyes, it was becoming quite a strain on the poor fellow. Eventually so many people moved here that he just set up a general spell that surrounded the area. The place kept on growing and he had to keep enlarging the area it covered. It became quite popular. Then other creatures began to hear about his place. They began to come here and settled down. Finally he decided to give up control of the spell and let the place become a town." Yami chuckled. "Still alive if I remember correctly. Nice chap. Little rough around the edges though. Don't be frightened of him his bark is worse than his bite!" Yami laughed and led me down the street. I looked at a group of elegant elves trading seasoned wood and farming tools for exquisite flagons owned by…

"Are those _dwarves_?!" Yami looked over to where I was pointing.

"Yep! And we better move! This could get nasty." He grabbed my arm and walked away from them. I looked behind me to see the elves and dwarves fighting viscously over how much wood and tools should be exchanged for the flagons. I couldn't hear what was said due to the loud voices of centaurs selling astrological charts.

"Come on Yugi! There's someone I want you to meet!" I took a final glance at the fight and followed Yami. "Yugi, Meet Joey! He's a friend of mine!" A man dressed in a white shirt, jeans, and a green leather jacket with a small silver chain in his pant pocket stood in front of me. I looked at him and realized he wasn't a man. He had pointed ears, was covered in fur and had yellow eyes. He had a smile that said he was all too ready to wrestle with danger.

"Glad I could meet ya!" As he talked slightly pointed teeth flashed at me.

"It's a pleasure." I said shaking his hand. Rough pads rubbed against my skin as we shook.

"So, what's ya name?" He asked kindly.

"Yugi." I replied.

"Yug! Great honor!" He turned to Yami. "You said you needed help. What is it?" He whispered. Yami mumbled something that I couldn't catch. I pretended to look at a cart full of stayr wine. "Yeah, he does need to see a healer…but why her?" Yami muttered something else. "Oh…Just for that? Come on man it's not like ya short on cash!" Yami shook his head and muttered something else. Joey's eyes widened. "Ya think…? I mean it's possible considering the resemblance…but your brother?" I gasped. "I mean I have to agree but…what if ya aren't?" Yami sighed.

"I just have to know. It doesn't really matter….Oh who am I kidding?! It means the world to me Joey! I have to know! Ever since I first came to earth I've felt lost….incomplete….like I was missing a part of myself. At first I thought it was because I had fallen….but when he came everything changed! I just have to know Joey! I have to!" Joey was looking at his friend as if he was finally seeing who he really was.

"…All right Atem…I'll take you to her."

"Thank you Joey!" He turned to me. "Come on Yugi. There's someone we need to see." I followed Yami numbly. Atem...the name of my brother…was it really him? I must admit that they look alike…but had I really found him? We walked into the darker parts of town. Angels were more scarce here. The shops were filled with jars of eyes, talismans, and strange weapons like the ones that Yami used. I nearly ran into what I could have sworn was a vampire. Joey led us to a crimson tent. It was like a beacon amongst the gloom. He pulled back the beaded curtain for us. Yami walked in boldly. I stopped in the doorway. This place felt strange. "Come on Yugi." I took a deep breath and walked in. The scent of exotic incense reached my nose. Atem was sitting on a cushion next to a woman with long black hair. She wore an Egyptian style robe and her eyes were a starling blue.

"Welcome Angel Yugi." I gasped. How did she know who I was?

"Ishizu…We've come to you for two reasons…One…Yugi's wing is injured and needs to be healed….Two…I think he's my brother." The woman named Ishizu looked at Yami, nodded her head and held out her hand. Yami reached down and pulled out three gold coins which he placed in her hand. She closed her fist around them and put them in a box. She rose from the floor like she had risen from water.

"Come with me Yugi." I followed her to a secluded part of her tent. She gently took apart the splint and examined the bone. "Atem has always been good with his hands it's almost healed itself." She tapped it and I held back a yelp. I was surprised it hadn't hurt more. "Yes, all it needs is some of this." She picked up a jar and scooped a foul smelling ointment out of it. She rubbed it onto the wound, hard. I held back a scream. Even if my wing hadn't been broken that would've hurt! When she lifted her hand the pain was gone. I raised my wing tentatively. It didn't hurt. I flapped gently a few times, and then cried out for joy. It had worked! My wing was cured!

"Thank you Ishizu!" She smiled oddly and walked back into the main part of the tent. Yami sat there waiting. I flapped my wing to show him and he smiled.

"Now…You wanted to find out if he was your brother?"

"Yes." We both said. We looked at each other and Ishizu smiled.

"Very well." She doused the incense in the room and put it in a jar. Then she filled the bowls with a new incense. She lit it and a strange scent pervaded the room. It made me feel dizzy. I looked at Yami and saw the same thing was happening to him. Ishizu's eyes became blank and soulless. I held my breath to try to stay awake. "Do not be afraid angel Yugi. This will not harm you."

"W-What…is it?" I asked, trying not to breathe it in.

"It is a special incense that lowers the barriers in your mind. It will allow me to examine your memories and tell you what you want." I nodded and made myself breathe deeply. The scent worked its way through my head. I closed my eyes and watched as Ishizu appeared in front of me. I looked to the side an saw Yami still sitting beside me. He was staring at Ishizu. She gazed into his eyes for a long time then turned to me. I froze as her gaze met mine. Memories whirled around me. Then it was like a barrier had been smashed and new memories flooded through me. As they passed I realized they weren't new memories but old ones, the memories that had been blocked by the spell. I watched as I played, laughed and learned alongside Yami. _Not Yami._ I corrected myself. _Atem._ I watched as Atem took care of me and helped me master spells. And I watched as Atem told me about the love he felt for Archangel Lilly. _So THAT'S why she's always dropping by! I thought she just liked talking!_ Then I came to the memory of Atem's trial. I could feel fresh tears go down my cheeks as I watched my brother sentenced to falling. I saw the days I spent gazing down from the cliff wishing I could have fallen with him. Then I watched as the council circled me and began their spell….All of a sudden someone cried out and my connection with Ishizu broke. I opened my eyes to see demons wrestling with Ishizu. I looked around. Where was Atem?

"Atem? Atem!!!" The demons saw that I was awake and fled. But not before one of them threw something at my feet. I rushed over and helped Ishizu up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She was shaking all over. "They took Atem! I was powerless! I tried to stop the trance by moving away from the two of you but they held me down! Luckily you heard your brothers cry for help and got distracted enough so that when I broke eye contact it was enough to wake you up." I didn't hear any of that.

"Where did they take Atem?!" I asked frantically.

"Outside. It looked like they were taking a left to go down to the warehouses!" I ran out to see a wolf unconscious outside the tent. When I looked closer I noticed some human like features.

"Joey?" I asked in disbelief. He moaned and sat on his haunches.

"Yug…They came outta nowhere!"

"Which way did the demons go?!"

"I don't know…I thought I heard them go left toward the warehouses…" I ran in the direction he pointed which I soon found out was the right. I doubled back and saw Ishizu giving Joey a potion. He shuddered after he drank it and turned back into a human with wolf like features.

"Joey is an uncontrollabe werewolf." She explained, seeing my confused expression. "That means that he can change into a wolf but not back into a human, even on full moons. I have to make him a potion that enables him to change back into a human until he is ready to become a wolf again." She took a something out of her sleeve. "I found this on the ground." I took it with trembling hands. It was a singed scroll. When I had finished reading it my face was pale with fear. I flushed with determination and walked toward the warehouses. Stopping only to thank Ishizu for everything she had done and give her two extra gold pieces for her troubles.

* * *

Yugi walked through the warehouse. His newly repaired wings fluttered, he didn't like the feel of this place…But he had to find Atem! He turned a corner and gasped. Atem was tied hands and feet with strange chains that glowed with a sickly green light. The minute Atem saw Yugi he began struggling, trying to shout through the gag that had been placed over his mouth. Yugi ran up.

"Atem! Are you all right? What happened?" He pulled down the gag. The minute his mouth was free Atem shouted.

"RUN YUGI! IT'S A TRAP!!" He whirled around and saw demons forming a circle around him. They lunged at him; forcing him to back toward a net behind the bound Atem. He straightened himself. Before anyone could react he began shooting blasts of light at the demons. Several screeched and disintegrated into dust. The others backed off. Slowly he moved toward Atem. When he was beside him he knelt down and began fumbling with the chains. As he worked on them a demon approached from behind. It raised its claws to sink them into his shoulder. Before that could happen Atem saw what the demon was planning to do and broke through the weakened chains. He slashed through its body with wolf like claws. Atem knelt beside the surprised Yugi. "Yugi! You need to get out of here! I can hold them off but you need to get out!" Yugi shook his head. He sighed. "This is not the time to be playing hero Yugi! Go now! I promise I will catch up!" Yugi still looked hesitant. "When have I ever broken a promise to you?" Yugi nodded. "Good. Now go!" Yugi got up and rushed out. However when he was out of sight he doubled back and watched Atem from above. He was fighting off demons with a viciousness that scared him. No body was left whole as he fought for his and Yugi's freedom. Slowly the demons enclosed and overpowered him. He was bound tightly with chains as big as his arms. They forced a collar onto his neck like a dog and held most of the chain so he was on a short leash. Satan appeared and walked toward Atem. The demons formed a line and knelt, forcing Atem to his knees by yanking the chain on which the collar was attached to. He choked as the air was pushed out of his windpipe. Satan looked down at him smiling maliciously. Yugi held his breath and waited for him to speak.

End Chapter


	8. Deals and Death

Chapter 7: Deals and Death

Satan grinned maliciously at the tied Atem. He was thoroughly pleased with his work. Now he could bind Atem into service forever.

_**"I see you no longer follow our agreement."**__Atem glared at him, despising this unholy being with all of himself._

"Our agreement never involved the boy! I had every right to protect him! And you didn't seem to specify on what I could do in my spare time while awaiting your new list!" He spat at his feet and was clouted on the head. Satan however smiled.

_**"Good lad Atem! You're anger, your rage, it gives me strength!"**_ Atem shuddered and slowed his breathing_Satan frowned. __**"So you refuse to get angry? Well this should invoke some feeling**_" Yugi was grabbed from behind and dragged down to where the others were. Atem gasped when he saw Yugi being so roughly handled.

"You BASTARD! Let him go! He didn't do anything to you! It's me you want!" Atem fought to reach him. More demons had to come up and hold his chains to force him to stay still. Satan laughed.

_**"I'll let him go when you agree to join me!"**_Atem looked at Yugi, then at Satan, then at the sky and back again. _**"Maybe this will encourage you!"**_ A demon pulled out a sword covered in a black substance. Atem's eyes widened. _**"You have ten seconds! Ten… nine… eight… seven… six…five…four…"**_ The demon started to walk toward Yugi. _**"Three…tw"**_

"ALL RIGHT!!" Atem took one final look at the sky with tears streaming down his face. He lowered his head and knelt in submission. "All right….you win…..I'll…" He winced. "…Join you." Yugi gasped.

"No! Atem don't! Please! There must be another way!"

"There isn't." He whispered, ashamed to admit defeat, but it was the only way to keep Yugi safe. He bowed meekly to Satan while Yugi watched in horror. To him it seemed as if Satan had broken something inside Atem. Satan smiled.

_**"At last I have you! But you know what? I don't think I'll spare your precious brother after all."**_ He snapped his fingers and the demon lowered the sword and began to approach Yugi again.

"NO!!!!" Atem shouted. For the second time that night he broke the chains holding him. Atem ran forward. There was no time to grab the sword. No time…. He managed to put his body between Yugi and the demon. The demon thrust his sword to pierce Yugi's throat only to find it heading straight for Atem's chest. There was a sickening crunch and Atem grimaced. He looked down and pulled up his hand. It was covered in blood. He collapsed onto the ground. Atem gasped for breath. The blade still remained within him. Dimly he heard someone calling out to him. There was a bright light and several screams. A figure knelt beside him.

"Atem…Atem, please, please wake up." With a great deal of effort he opened his eyes and looked at Yugi. "Atem please don't die…I just got you back." He looked at Satan with a strange glint in his eyes. "I will give you my life, but please…spare him." Atem struggled against the sleep that called him.

"Yugi…No…I would rather die…than have you become…what I am." Yugi looked at him in shock.

"But Atem…"

"No…I would rather die a thousand deaths…and break a thousand promises…Instead of see you…fall under his rule." Yugi sobbed, tears staining his beautiful face but nodded. He picked Atem up and spread his wings. They were now ready for flight. Even though he would be carrying another he could make it. Slowly he made his way back to Angel Kingdom. Angels were gathered around the gates. They were all talking about what Yugi was doing. Archangel Gabriel approached him. Yugi looked into his eyes without fear. Gabriel looked down at the fallen angel in his arms.

"Are you sure he is pure?"

"He sacrificed himself to save me." He said, looking straight into his eyes. A gasp ran through the crowd. A fallen never sacrificed himself for another! Gabriel looked at the wound in Atem's chest and nodded.

"NO!" A voice shouted from the depths of the crowd. Angel Corel struggled to where Yugi and Gabriel were. "Lies! A fallen angel would never sacrifice himself!" Yugi looked absolutely furious. Before he could stop himself He sent a beam of light at Angel Corel. He was too slow to avoid it and it hit him square in the chest. All of a sudden his wings began to change. The feathers became black. One by one they changed color until only a few were white. Corel paled. How did the boy know the spell of innocence?!!(1) That wasn't taught until you were a minor archangel! Gabriel turned to Corel, his face was hard.

"Yugi, Take your brother to the medical center immediately. Tell them that Archangel Gabriel sends a request that all the best angels try and heal his wound." Yugi nodded and flew off with Atem in his arms. "So Corel, it seems that you are not the angel you had us think you were." He approached Corel and placed hand on his head. "I believe that you were the one who said Atem tempted an Archangel. Tell me now, which feather is it?" A secondary flight feather glowed blood red. His frown deepened. "So I guess that the odd behavior of the band wasn't a malfunction after all. It was you. Which feather was that one?" The feather right next to the first glowed. The crowd had begun to look at Corel with hatred. Gabriel removed his hand. "Take him away. His punishment will be decided by the boy…if he lives." Many angels came up and carried Corel to the restraint corridors. Gabriel sighed and went to the medical center. Yugi was bent over the prone figure of his brother. "How is he?" Gabriel asked one of the angels. She shook her head.

"Even if he had been brought to us immediately…the blade was poisoned with demon blood, even fallen angels die instantly from it.(2)" She looked at the bed. "He has a strong will." Gabriel nodded. He touched Yugi on the shoulder. He moved so that Gabriel could see him. Atem was a pitiful sight. His once bronzed skin was pale and stood out against his black clothes, his breathing was ragged and uneven. Atem opened his eyelids to reveal hollow eyes. He opened his mouth and coughed.

"G-Gabriel...?" He gasped.

"Shhh…Atem…save your strength." He fought to stay awake, fought to make the words he wanted, no needed to say.

"I-I'm sorry I…could back….in honor…" Gabriel looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Come back in honor? I have never seen an angel walk through those gates with more honor than you did today." Atem smiled, and coughed. "New evidence has come up that your trial was rigged and set under false pretenses. The offender has been caught. What should we do?" Atem thought for a long time, contemplating this kind of power.

"L-Let him stay…" He finally managed to answer. Gabriel was surprised by this.

"You don't want to see him fall to earth in shame?" Atem hacked again.

"I-It will be…more shameful for him…to remain here…and…watch the other angels…despise him…" Gabriel was surprised but smiled.

"You are wise Atem. Not only have you shown caring for others, you have offered mercy to a man who has wronged you. You are truly pure. Go now, rest…As a true angel." Before he had ended his sentence Atem's colors began to change. His wings paled until they were snow white, his clothes and skin did the same thing. His red eyes became a dark amethyst. When it was done Atem had a smile that would have lit up the world.

"T-Thank you…" He whispered. His eyes closed and Yugi knew he was dead.

"No…Atem…Come back…" Gabriel picked up his body and carried it outside. He was laid in a special mausoleum made for only the bravest and most pure angels. A bright violet star appeared in the sky. Yugi smiled at it and swore he saw the star wink back at him. _That must be what happens. _Yugi thought. _When an angel is killed his soul becomes a star._ Yugi took the symbol it made and put it on his robes. To remind him of the bravest angel he had ever met.

End Chapter

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The spell of innocence allows an angel to count the number of sins another has done by turning the feathers black. The first sins are at the edges of the wing and work inwards from there. Getting closer to the core.

(2)Demon blood and Angel blood are fatal to the opposing race and kill almost instantly. This is one of the few things that do not change with a fallen angel. Interesting no?

So? Tell me what you think!


	9. Epilouge

Ha! Fooled you didn't I? There's one last chapter before this story ends!

Chapter 8: Epilouge

Thirty years later.

Yugi guided a young angel through the moves of the spell of light. She was trying to create a bright flash. All of a sudden a huge flash of light occurred and he was temporarily blinded.

"I'm sorry Yugi!" The girl said frantically. She wondered if she would be punished. She was surprised when Yugi burst out laughing and ruffled her hair.

"It's okay!" He bent down and leaned in so that his blonde bangs touched her forehead. "I did the exact same thing when I was your age." He whispered, Atuma's eyes widened.

"You did?"

"Yes, don't tell any of the angels though! It'll ruin my good reputation!" He winked and Atuma smiled. She knew Archangel Yugi couldn't care less about his reputation. Her eyes widened as she realized what time it was.

"Yugi! I just remembered something!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the training grounds where angels were still recovering from the effects of Atuma's spell. It felt eerily similar to the time he had blinded everyone on the training grounds. He heard someone shout!

"Yugi! Looks like she inherited your knack for causing trouble!"

"I could say the same of your pupil!" He shouted back. His old tutor looked back just in time to catch the flash of light caused by his pupil losing control of his spell. His tutor got up with a face of stone, and then laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you! Hey! Atuma! Don't worry! I'm sure that whatever we're seeing won't be gone in the next five minutes!" She shook her head. If only he knew! She hurried down to the cliff of the fallen. Yugi stiffened and looked at her. She avoided his gaze. She knew he didn't like to come here. But this was important. "Why did you bring us here?" He said stonily.

"Wait just a moment. It'll start soon."

"What will…oh." The sky lit up and stars began to dance around each other. Some of them got brighter and shot toward the cliff. They landed gently. Their light was almost unbearable. Then one dimmed and revealed an angel. Yugi stared in shock.

"But…that's…"

"Yep. The first archangel." Yugi looked around and saw that all the stars were resolving into angels.

"What's happening?"

"Every one hundred years on all saints day the spirits of angels can come back here. They're able to stay until the sun sets, and that's only if an angel that's still alive is with them. If an angel doesn't show up to help tie them down within five minutes they have to go back. That's why I was in such a hurry to get here."

"But why did you bring me here? I don't…." His eyes widened. He walked forward like he was in a dream. He studied the person in front of him intensely. The purple star on his robes pulsed like a heart.

"Hello Yugi." With a choked cry he flung his arms around Atem's neck and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Atem…I'm glad you're back." Sorrow crossed Atem's face.

"I can only stay until the sun sets…not forever." Yugi looked up at him and dried his eyes.

"I know…But I'm glad I get to see you again…for however short a time." Atem smiled. He hummed and held Yugi close. He glowed with a handsome violet light.

"So am I Yugi. So am I."

END

So it's finally done. What did you think? I hope you liked it!


End file.
